


Sting

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill (as anon) for SPN-kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Anything where John pisses all over Sam and Dean for any reason.

Sammy was crying and neither John nor Dean could help him.they have already tried everthing.

"I told you to be careful..." growled dad.

"I'm sorry..." Dean was using calamine over his baby brother's back and arms with no sign of improvement.

Dad got close and took the bottle from him. "we've tried everything Dean, everything..." Sammy kept crying. "Come on Sammy, everything is going to be okay... I'm gonna find a way."

"it hurts..." moaned the 10 year old boy. John finally gave up and called Bobby.

"Hey Bob..." he let out a breathe. "I need your help..." after a beat and watching Dean still trying with the calamine on Sammy, after the ketchup bottle was emptied on the shower stall first, then warm water, then mayo * who the fuck said it'll work, stupid overpriced, useless internet*

"Did the selkie thing gave you any trouble?"

"No actually... it was over a couple days ago... we spent a couple days in the beach..."

Bobby knew something was up. "until..."

"Sammy and Dean got stung by jelly fish..."  
At first Bobby only let out a chain of swearing words about stupid boys and how they were dumb enough to be stung at the same time. "pee on them." he let out without warning.

"What?"

"They're hurting and unless you can find a way to get Urea by the bucket that's your only chance."

***  
"boys, I have a cure but you're not gonna like it..." he gulped another glass of water.

"Anything!! I'll take anything..." Sammy moved his little arm to rub over his face before Dean could stop him.

That was it, John was doing this, it was for his boys' sake.

Dean and Sam were kneeling on the shower stall, holding their breath and scrunching their eyes closed.

Sammy let out a gasp when he felt it. "This is so gross..." Sammy let out when the warm liquid hit his shoulders and back, the sting already fading.

Dean groaned with relief when he finally was splashed too, the burning sensation receding as soon as the piss got cold.

John, he had a hard time trying to keep at bay his arousal, something stupid and lustful took control of him, his boys covered in his pee, like marked, scented, so no one else could get them now, they were his, and Damn if that wasn't a turn on.

"Lord help me... " he said feeling his cock hardening while he was still peeing. "I'm gong to hell."


End file.
